


Crumbling Walls

by taeyongthot



Category: EXO (Band), NCT (Band), SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: Ass Play, Ass to Mouth, Blow Jobs, Bottom Lee Taeyong, Canon Compliant, Chanyeol is an asshole kinda, Chanyong - Freeform, Cheating, Feminization, It's mentioned but you have to squint, JaeYong - Freeform, Kaiyong, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Porn With Plot, Rimming, SMTown - Freeform, Top Park Chanyeol, Well a little plot, bulging, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 19:13:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20441093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taeyongthot/pseuds/taeyongthot
Summary: Taeyong's been feeling a little neglected by his boyfriend, Kai, lately. There's also the problem with Chanyeol being a little too heavy on his mind these days. He knows he should sort things out and at the end of an SMTOWN concert he thinks he's found an excuse to give Kai a visit where he can do so. Things don't exactly go as planned.This is basically self-indulgent porn with a little bit of plot. Main ship: Chanyeol x Taeyong.





	Crumbling Walls

**Author's Note:**

> tw// cheating + make sure to read all tags
> 
> super-rare ship that i think deserves better. i really just wrote this for myself so i don't know if it's any good but i hope you enjoy it. x

Tonight's concert had finished pretty early. It was only 8 pm so Taeyong reckoned he had time to go to the dorms and freshen up a bit before going out. Chanyeol had given him his hat during their collab stage and Taeyong figured he’d probably want it back. It looked expensive and custom-made with ‘PCY’ boldly engraved on the brim. Besides, even if Chanyeol wasn’t worried for it, it would give him an excuse to see Kai.

He had a feeling his boyfriend had been avoiding him lately. Maybe he was overreacting, but Kai hadn’t even once glanced in his direction over the last two days at SMTOWN. It felt a little deflating considering Taeyong had originally planned to ask him for a collab stage in the weeks prior. He was never able to muster up the courage though, didn’t think he’d be able to handle the humiliation of a rejection. Kai never really treated him as a fellow idol, more like an infatuated boy who looked up to him and maybe in some ways he was right. Taeyong would never dare to think of himself as Kai’s peer, even now when they were set to debut in the same group. He was used to looking up at him, but always being the bottom, it did get to him sometimes.

Regardless, Taeyong decided to shoot Kai a quick text to let him know he was on his way. At best, he’d get a short one-word reply with a room and floor number. At worst, no reply at all. Either was fine with him, he couldn't imagine Kai would ever downright dismiss his presence. 

It’ll do, he could just ask Chanyeol for the room. Taeyong dresses himself in a nice, blue button-down and skinny black jeans before making his way out. His roommate, Jaehyun, was already asleep when he got out of the shower, so he thankfully didn’t have to explain anything. They’d always been ‘no-strings’ but Taeyong couldn’t help to feel a little bad with how things had turned out between them. 

Exo were rooming a few floors above them but Taeyong decides to go down to the lobby to buy some snacks for himself and Kai. If Kai isn’t in the mood for fucking, then maybe they can at least watch a movie in bed together or something. 

The trek doesn’t take long, and he soon finds himself outside Chanyeol’s door. He doesn’t want to admit it but he’s been looking at Chanyeol differently these days. Sure, Chanyeol has always been hot, but always something unattainable. Ever since their stage he thinks some of that barrier might have broken down. The way Chanyeol pats his back when they walk past each other, pulls him into a hug whenever he can and holds his hands at the end of every concert. It all gets to him and sparks dirty fantasies he’s desperately trying to lock away in the back of his mind. He shouldn’t be thinking like this, he’s in a relationship, and with the man's bandmate no less. 

It takes him a minute to realize he’s been standing awkwardly outside the door for so long. He swallows nervously and knocks. Once, no answer. Then twice, still no answer. Perhaps he’s gone out. The door’s open so he shrugs and decides he’ll just leave the hat and ask someone else for Kai’s room.

Taeyong cautiously opens the door to find Chanyeol lying on the floor doing what looks like push ups. He's in nothing but a pair of shorts and some headphones. Perfect. Taeyong almost drops his things in shock. 

“Hey Yongie, what’s up?” Chanyeol stops for a moment to give him a grin and then continues. 

Chanyeol looks ethereal like that. All hot and glowing. Those chiseled arms and abs he'd been dreaming about both out on perfect display. Taeyong swallows down and tries his best to formulate words. 

"Um, hey hyung.. I came over to give you your hat back.. Can I leave it here?” he manages, praying he doesn’t look as flustered as he sounds.

"Ohh.. You didn’t have to, I’d already forgot about it anyway. Well you can leave it on the nightstand.” Chanyeol stops to answer. He doesn’t say anything more so Taeyong has to find the courage to speak up again. 

“Kai hyung called me over.. I’m not sure what for.. probably work.” 

"Ah. Jongin’s room is next door, but he’s gone out to get us food, he'll be back soon. I'm sure it's important business. Come, sit down, you can wait here." Chanyeol interrupts him with a smile. He moves up to sit on the nearby bed and pats a spot for Taeyong.

Taeyong hesitantly makes his way over, sitting on the edge and leaving quite the noticeable gap. He tries to stare in space, doesn't want to risk another look.

"Do I look like I bite or something?" Chanyeol giggles. "What happened to that Yongie from the stage just a few hours ago?"

"Uhh, no.. It's just um.. I didn't know if you would be comfortable with me being so close.."

"Why not?" Chanyeol laughs again.

Taeyong doesn't answer, instead looking down at his hands awkwardly. He's probably blushing red right now and really wishes he hadn't said anything.

"You're cute." Chanyeol peeks over, lifting Taeyong chin so they're looking eye-to-eye. "No need to be so flustered, I'm sure you've seen your members walking around shirtless in the dorms, you act like this with them too?"

“It’s just.. You’re just.. You just look so hot.” Taeyong admits defeat, he knows it’s all downhill from here.

“Oh yeah?” Chanyeol cocks his head to the side. His expression unreadable. Taeyong's resolve cracks.

“I haven’t stopped thinking of you since you walked on stage with that damn tank top. I.. I know it’s bad but I can’t get you out of my head. Just need a taste..” Taeyong continues to word vomit. He finally manages to look back into Chanyeol’s eyes. He doesn’t look impressed. Some of Taeyong's rationale starts to come back and he begins to panic, trying to think of an apology when out of nowhere he’s grabbed by his sides and pulled onto Chanyeol’s lap.

“You greedy little whore..” Chanyeol’s voice falls an octave. He looks like he's about to eat him up.

Taeyong’s heart drops. He doesn’t know what he’s started but he’s so incredibly turned on and he just wants to submit.

“Can’t stop thinking about cock, can you? Probably why you came here in the first place.. But one cock isn’t even enough for you, is it?” 

“No.. it’s enough.. I love Kai..” there’s a part of Taeyong that still thinks this is wrong and he should try to resist, but then he feels something wet under him. He realizes he’s leaking on Chanyeol’s lap. Right on top of his cock. His mind goes hazy and he gives in. 

Chanyeol shoves him onto the bed and gets on top. Taeyong wishes he could help the whimper that slips out at being manhandled like that. 

They’re eye to eye again, Taeyong holds his breath, subconsciously jutting out his lips for a kiss, anything.

“You think a slut like you deserves kisses?” Chanyeol slaps him, there's hardly any power behind it, but it's enough to move them out of eye-level. Taeyong’s eye’s start to water and he thinks he might full-on cry, the sting is already gone, he just wants so badly to be touched.

As if reading his mind Chanyeol attaches himself to Taeyong’s neck and begins to lick his way down. He stops at his collarbones, sucking hard enough to leave bruises before moving to rip Taeyong’s shirt off. Chanyeol then immediately attaches himself to a nipple, sucking and biting at it. He brings his free hand up to pinch at the other one causing Taeyong to cry out. Taeyong's already losing it, too much pressure, he thinks he might explode.

“Hyung.. please..”

“Please what, princess?” Taeyong melts at the nickname. “Tell me what you want.”

“Mm.. not gonna last like this.. Need your cock before Kai comes back..”

“You dirty little whore.. You really have no shame do you? Who’s to say your boyfriend won’t want to join in when he hears you moaning like a bitch in heat? And don’t you worry about lasting, gonna make you keep coming over and over until you pass out.”

Taeyong almost passes out just hearing those words and Chanyeol doesn’t even give him a moment to catch his breath before he’s tonguing his way down Taeyong’s abdomen. He stops at the junction between his waistband and hips to press a kiss under his belly button. The endearment would probably make Taeyong’s heart flutter on a good day, but right now his mind is too foggy to process much of it. 

Before long, Taeyong finds his pants and underwear both pulled off and looks down to see a starved-looking Chanyeol between his legs.

“You’re so wet.” Chanyeol looks back at him before giving his cockhead an experimental lick, lapping up the precum and licking his lips. “Even your cock’s so pretty.” Taeyong doesn’t get a chance to entertain a response as Chanyeol is back on his cock, swallowing him easily and sucking with fervor. Taeyong can’t sniffle his moans any longer and lets it all out. He thinks he might be crying but he’s not sure. Everything feels wet from head to toe, all he knows is that he doesn’t want this to end. 

As if on cue, Chanyeol pops off his cock, giving a quick kiss to the head. Taeyong tries to complain, pathetic whines falling from his mouth. Why did he stop? Chanyeol pays them no mind, shutting him up by spreading his legs even wider.

“Can’t wait to taste you.”

He couldn’t remember the last time Kai ate him out. He liked to think they had a fulfilling sex life, but they did usually play by Kai’s rules. Kai wasn’t as much of a pleaser, usually making Taeyong work for everything.

Taeyong lets out another loud whimper as Chanyeol easily flips him over and ghosts over his ass. He grabs his cheeks, one in each hand and pulls them apart to reveal Taeyong’s pretty little hole.

“Be a good boy and stay still for me.”

“I’m.. I’m a good girl..” Taeyong is quick to cover his mouth, even surprising himself by his outburst. Chanyeol just growls and slaps his ass as if it’s a reward. 

“Fuck. Even your pussy looks so wet for me..” Chanyeol starts by licking a stripe over his hole. Taeyong cries out at the feeling, the impact of Chanyeol’s words also not lost on him. He’s shuddering all over, the pressure still there. His cock is pressed hard against the bed and he thinks he might come. No penetration, just from being sloppily eaten out like this.

“G-Gonna come if you keep at that..”

“You can come just from being eaten out? Fuck you’re amazing, aren’t you? Come for me baby girl.” That’s all Taeyong needs, he ruts against the bed, thrusting his ass back into Chanyeol’s face in the process. It only takes a few seconds for him to reach climax, he comes with a scream, spilling on the sheets under him and smearing the mess all over his underside. He would probably be embarrassed if he could think straight, but he’s getting hard again and still wants to get fucked.

Chanyeol continues to suck and lick at his hole, driving him into over-sensitivity. Fresh tears start to gather in Taeyong’s eyes but he doesn’t try to fight it, letting Chanyeol eat him out until he’s satisfied. 

Once the other man is sated, he finds himself flipped again. This time on his back, with Chanyeol hovering over him. Taeyong doesn’t want to get slapped again so he keeps his mouth closed and tries to stare back at him. It’s Chanyeol who connects their lips. It should be gross, Chanyeol was just eating him out and he tastes like well.. ass. But Taeyong can’t find it in himself to care, all he can think of is the giant bulge that’s currently grinding against his thigh. 

He looks down at Chanyeol’s shorts and tries to plead with his eyes. “Off.. please.” he manages to mumble. 

“Used to giving orders, huh princess?” Chanyeol chuckles but obliges, releasing his angry cock from its confines and sitting up on his knees. Chanyeol is huge. Just like the rest of him. Probably pushing 9 inches - easily the biggest Taeyong has seen.

Taeyong’s mouth waters, he doesn’t know if he wants that thing in his mouth or fucking into him and looks back up to Chanyeol to give him any prompt.

“C’mon baby, I know you’re good with those lips. Suck me off well and I’ll fuck you nice and hard.”

Taeyong doesn’t waste any time, bending over to grip each of Chanyeol’s thighs, arching his back and getting to work. He’d come pretty prepared for this, frankly he thought Kai would have only settled for a blowjob at most, something quick to help them both relieve some built-up stress. He licks and swirls his tongue around the head before making his way down, jerking off what he can’t fit in his mouth. The stretch is delightful and Taeyong hums around the length before pulling off to leave open mouth kisses along the base. He starts feeling more adventurous after hearing Chanyeol's responsiveness and tries to deepthroat, staving off his gag reflex for as long as possible. 

Taeyong tries not to let Chanyeol’s grunts and moans get to his head and refrains from touching himself anymore. He doesn’t want to come again so soon, especially without getting fucked. He keeps up the blowjob in earnest. He’s honestly a little disappointed that he’s struggling to get Chanyeol to come like this, he’s done it a few times with Kai. 

“You’re gonna have to work a little harder than that if you want my come baby.” Chanyeol laughs at him. Did he really look that desperate? “But I know just the way.” He pulls out of Taeyong’s mouth, slaps his cock on Taeyong’s tongue a couple times and then turns him over.

Taeyong is on all fours now. Hole proudly on display with Chanyeol on his knees behind him. He knows what’s about to come and can’t wait. A little part of him is also nervous, Chanyeol is so big he doesn’t know if he will even fit. The sensation of something hot dribbling down his crack drags him out of his thoughts and he realizes Chanyeol had spit on his hole. Honestly, Taeyong was a little worried Chanyeol would just straight out put it in, maybe he was more experienced than he’d gathered from the blowjob earlier. Sure, actual lube would have been a lot better, but Taeyong thinks he can manage.

Chanyeol uses two fingers to collect the spit and traces Taeyong’s entrance for a while until finally slipping one finger all the way in. It burns a little though it’s not overbearing. Taeyong is decently stretched from being eaten out and he’d fingered himself a couple hours ago in preparation for Kai before coming here. 

Taeyong is breathing harshly, trying to compose himself but he already wants more and pushes back against Chanyeol’s finger. Chanyeol slips in another finger and starts a rhythm, thrusting in and out and scissoring Taeyong open. Taeyong’s mouth is wide open, letting out muffled moans.

“God, look at your cunt eating up my fingers like it’s nothing. I can see why Jongin loves you so much, you really are amazing, aren’t you?” Chanyeol coos at him, keeping up the pace.

Taeyong blushes, startling at the mention of Kai’s name again. If he wasn’t already back by now, surely, he would be soon? He feels like an asshole, more worried than guilty and opens his mouth to say something but Chanyeol seems to read his mind and hushes him.

“Don’t worry baby, your boyfriend probably won’t be able to hear you. The walls are a lot thicker here.” Chanyeol emphasises ‘boyfriend’, as if trying to shame Taeyong. “Think you’re stretched out enough yet, princess?”

“Need your cock..” Taeyong whimpers. 

“Such a greedy little baby. Maybe I should just leave you here like this since you don’t know how to act.”

"N-No, pleaseee.. I was a good girl..." Taeyong's eyes tear up again.

Chanyeol reaches over and connects their lips again. It’s difficult with the angle but Taeyong tries to reciprocate this time, opening his mouth to allow Chanyeol entry. 

“Okay baby, I’m feeling generous today, I got you. Gonna fuck you real good.” Chanyeol gets back in position, bending Taeyong over again and slotting his dick in between his ass. He ruts up a few times, spreading his precum all over, before slapping his cock against Taeyong’s hole a few times, trying to get to full hardness. 

“Don’t-”, Taeyong doesn’t get to finish his sentence as he feels Chanyeol’s cockhead press against his opening. “Ahh..”

Chanyeol slowly pushes in, guiding himself with his hand, until he’s fully seated inside Taeyong. Taeyong looks like he’s in a haze, head tilted to ceiling, eyes blown out and jaw slack. 

“Fuck, fuck. So big.” he cries out. 

“You’re so tight, feel so good around me.” Chanyeol praises. “Gonna make you feel good, I promise.” Chanyeol gives him some time to adjust, stroking his back and sides reassuringly, before setting a slow pace. It feels amazing but Taeyong is still burning up, he’s not hitting him where he wants it.

“Harder, please.” Taeyong begs and that’s all the indication Chanyeol needs to know he’s ready, picking up his pace and slamming all the way in and out. The burn feels so good and Taeyong can’t help being so loud. He presses back and squeezes, earning a low, guttural moan from Chanyeol.

“Perfect, slutty, little hole. Taking me like a champ.” Chanyeol moans into his ear. Taeyong hasn’t even been touched yet but can feel his buildup coming back already, the familiar knot in his stomach forming. He tries his best to hold it off, closing his eyes to focus.

“I.. Think I’m gonna come.” he manages. Chanyeol seems to give him a little sympathy, slowing down his thrusts and leaning down to lap at his neck. A minute or so like that and then Chanyeol decides to change positions, straightening his back and lifting Taeyong up so Taeyong’s back his almost touching his own chest. He keeps his arms around Taeyong’s hips, knowing the other man probably doesn’t have the energy to hold himself up much longer. 

Chanyeol starts fucking into him faster, although not as quick as before, probably trying to hold off his own orgasm. The new angle somehow feels even better, gets him even deeper. One thrust in particular gets Taeyong to scream out.

“There, there, fuck.” Taeyong pleads. Chanyeol figures he’s found his prostate and keeps at it, Taeyong’s moans coming out like a mantra. 

Chanyeol is about to attach himself to Taeyong’s neck again when he looks down inadvertently and his brain almost short-circuits. Fuck. Taeyong’s belly is bulging, right where he’s fucking into him. 

“Fuck, you're so fking hot. Look at you.” Chanyeol pushes in as deep as he can go and stops. Taeyong follows his gaze to the bulge and gasps. He’s never done that before and he’d probably be worried if he wasn’t so unbelievably horny.

"Ah! Fuck me.." 

Chanyeol resumes his thrusts, picking up a brutal pace and hitting Taeyong's prostate dead on with each strike. He moves his hand down to press down on the bulge in Taeyong’s belly. It's enough to drive Taeyong over the edge, who comes with a shriek as he squirts all over the sheets for the second time that night. 

"God. You were just made to be bred, weren't you? Your pussy’s so greedy.. Trying to suck me in." Chanyeol doesn't give him any mercy, chasing his own release. Taeyong goes limp, letting Chanyeol use his body like he’s nothing more than a sex toy.

"Gonna come inside you, knock you up. Keep you fat and pregnant so you're always this beautiful." Chanyeol leans down to press against the bulge again, as if trying to touch himself through Taeyong's belly. Taeyong feels himself getting hard again, he'd never thought he'd be into this sort of stuff, but fuck, it's so hot and he's already come twice. 

Chanyeol's thrusts start to become erratic and Taeyong can feel him starting to catch against his rim. He gives one last thrust, sheathing himself to the hilt and comes with a low, drawn-out moan. Taeyong can feel himself being filled up, his insides being painted white. There's just so much, it feels like it’s never going to end. Taeyong thinks he might have come again, dry this time. They stay in that position for a while until Chanyeol finally decides to pull out.

"Shit." Chanyeol groans as he watches his cum leak out and down Taeyong's thighs. He rolls them over so they're lying down, Taeyong on his chest. “So..” he starts. “That was hot.”

Taeyong doesn’t answer. He’s a flood of emotions right now, too fucked out to focus on any one of them. They lie in silence for a while before Chanyeol decides they’ve had enough time to come down to earth and lifts Taeyong to carry him to the shower.

“Clean yourself up first, I have some spare underwear you can put on after.” Chanyeol acts so casual about it. Like he just didn’t fuck one of his best friend’s boyfriend. Taeyong doesn’t know if there’s anything left to salvage at this point so just nods and does as he's told.

_

That night Taeyong finds himself with Kai. Kai was already asleep when he entered the room but wakes up when Taeyong gets in the bed with him.

“Hi babe. Thought you would be here a little earlier.” Kai presses a kiss to his cheek as he invites him into his arms. Taeyong doesn’t respond, curling up into his side and closing his eyes. He knows he should say something, but he doesn’t have the heart or nerves to. Doesn’t want to ruin this perfect thing they have going on.

“I love you.” Taeyong tucks his face in to Kai’s chest and breathes him in. Maybe he can hide like this forever.

“Love you too. If you’d got here earlier then maybe we could have done something.” Kai kisses his forehead and hugs him tighter.

Taeyong feels absolutely terrible, like the worst person on the planet. Nothing comes out except a single tear. He doesn’t even think he deserves that to himself. Fortunately, Kai doesn’t notice anything and they both fall asleep like that. 

That night Taeyong dreams of walls crumbling down, over and over. He doesn’t know what it's supposed to mean but the next morning he wakes up to an empty bed and a note on the nightstand.

**Author's Note:**

> ambiguous ending on purpose. if i ever get over my writer's block or if there's any interest i might consider continuing. thanks for reading. <3


End file.
